The production of silica shell structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,826, which issued on Jun. 18, 1991.
A process for coating silica shell structures with an antimony-containing tin oxide layer to produce electroconductive powders is described in European Patent Application Publication No. 0359569, which published on Mar. 21, 1990. Such electroconductive powders are useful in electrically conductive coatings, but generally not as primary conductors of electricity.
The entire content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,826, and European Patent Application Publication No. 0359569, is hereby incorporated by reference.